Ravens and Snakes
by BlueWolfStoryTeller
Summary: a Severus love story. He was always loved by a studnet then they got together. Now things are once she gets a job as the new DADA teacher
1. Yule Ball

Severus Snape watched as the students danced looking round he saw one of his Slytherins sit down with his partner. Turning his attention to the girl not for the first time he smiled. The girl was tall with glossy long black hair in a long plait that was cured round itself. A dark blue dress offset the blueness of her eyes.

"She does look nice tonight glad that she is having a good time" he thought.

At the table the girl in question tried to get her partner back up on the dance floor.

"My dogs are barking like mad".

"Mr Ferry would you mind if I danced with your partner, to give you time to relax?" asked Severus walking over.

Both looked at time with amused grins on their faces then the girl replied.

"I would love to Professor" the girl replied.

On the dance floor the pair danced gracefully watched by a few students. The music picked up so did the dancing. As they danced the girl never took her eyes of Severus. Passing Potter Severus gave a satisfied smile at the surprise on his face. As the dance ended the girl left with a smile and Filius came up to him.

"Well I can't say I'm surprised of all your sixth years she's the one you speak the most about".

"Well she is something, maybe it's the fact that she may be one of yours but she acts like one of mine".

"Yes she does I think she should be in your house what with her background".

"Yes but those traits were not strong enough when she came here".

"What ever she's done she got you".

"Yes she is a fine student the best in fact she will progress very quickly in what ever she does after next year".

Later that night the girl lay in bed and smiled at what had happened to her.


	2. Rescue

4 years later

Serafina (meaning wild and peace) looked into the night next to her stood Kingsley Shackbold with Jennifer Harper on her left. In front of her stood a derelict house 3 miles north of Sheffield. With one last look she crept forward the other two following silently they entered the back garden always looking. Hiding in some bushes Kinglsedy said.

"Serafina go first we will follow remember there is backup around but I hope we don't need it. The most important thing is to find and if true bring him out, do what you must to any Death Eaters".

"Yes got it," said Serafina.

"Fina remember if it is him then you must do it you said before," said Kingsly.

"I will don't worry after what he has done then" Serafina replied her blue eyes flashing.

Off she went stepping briefly into a patch of moonlight a tall young woman with short black hair was revealed. Entering the house she held her wand out high a glint of steel at her waist revealed a long sword. As Jennifer closed the door Serafina crept up stairs stopping she heard a low mooning from one of the rooms. With caution she entered a man with black hair lay on a bed cuts were all over his body and he was chained too the wall. Walking over to him she smiled then he lifted his head.

"Serafina of all the people I thought would find me I didn't expect you" his voice was croaky.

"You said I'd advance quickly I have come on Shackbold and Harper are downstairs we have to get you out".

She got the shackles off then helped him to walk the pain was intense but he managed, just as they left the room the Death Eaters appeared.

"Well Severus I see the ministry has found you, well girl hand him over" said one.

He was tall long black hair with green stripes with a massive snake tattoo on his arm.

"No I will kill you" she replied.

"Serafina you are family my family".

"Only on blood as for as I am concerned you are no family of mine my father was never a Death Eater".

"Not a Death Eater but he did think the Dark Lord had the right idea".

"No Cole he didn't".

With that Cole struck and the battle ensued with Severus close by Serafina backed up by other aurors. Cole turned striking with a nasty unforgivable only to have it blocked by Serafina's shielding charm. He lay on the floor wriggling in pain then threw it off striking her. But he didn't see the sword that flew through the air striking him threw the shoulder he screamed in agony. Then he collapsed onto the floor, as Kinlgsey caught the other three. Looking round Severus saw how good Serafina was both smiled at each other before he fainted.

The next thing he heard was laughter opening his eyes he saw Serafina smiling back at him. Looking he discovered he was a bed on a ward. A vase of roses was on a table only were dozens of get well cards, and other box of chocolates.

"Well now where am I?"

"St Mungo's you've been cold for a fortnight getting over the injuries, we were worried about you".

"Serafina I am glad you saved me and thanks full that the truth about what happened at night is out".

"Dumbledor's been here a lot along with Minerva, Rumues, Tonks everyone, Harry's been here a lot he was worried about you".

"Harry yes I am glad that he understands I had no idea".

"We all understand what happened that's why Dumbledor asked me to get you out, he doesn't, and he understands you tried".

A few weeks later Severus stepped out into a frosty February morning along side Harry, Minerva and Serafina. Reaching Hogwarts he found that a party had been thrown in his honour all staff and friends were there. Dumbledor made a speech and all set on the dance floor.

For Snape hadn't murdered Albus, Kyran (little black one) had discovered that Snape was a traitor. Voldermort had then attacked Snape and used the polyjuice potion to turn Kyran into Snape. But it want Albus that had been killed it was his brothers Alberforth who had been killed, after taking Albus's place.

Taking Serafina's hand the pair danced and chatted for the majority of the evening in.


	3. Death of a Death Eater

It had been a year since Severus Snape had been found and Serafina walked down the hallow corridors of Azkaban next to a dementor.

"He is ready he is near his end we all sense it" said the dementor is menacing voice like air.

"That is why I am here he has been ordered to be given the kiss Shakbold said I was the best for the job".

"We knew about you he has said watched if you must but it will be hard," replied the dementor.

"I can cope after what he has done it is what he deserves; he isn't who I am after thought not the one but".

They reached the cell and Cole looked up with his vacant eyes his face when white when the dementor went in. Then it drew back its hood and swooped down latching its mouth into Coles. Serafina stood there was the Demontors Kiss took place never turning away. The dementor drew up its hood and turned round leaving Cole vacant a shell. Then two entered and took him down underground to a room where all were kept together. Waking out Serafina breathed a sight of relief when felt the dementor's bony hand on her shoulder.

"Find him for us Serafina we will get him for what he has done who he killed, we like this it works for us. You are different you are not scared of us you were there when others disobeyed my orders at the match, you never feared us that year. You never came close but we knew you were not scared" it said walking off.


	4. Promise of a job

It was March and Serafina Nightshade walked up the Hogwarts drive it had been six years since she had rescued Severus from the death eaters and time had taken its toll on her. Reaching the door she was met by Nearly Headless Nick who escorted her to Dumbleors office. He welcomed her with a smile, as did Minerva who was sitting next to him.

"Now then Miss Nightshade firstly why do you want to became defence against the dark arts teacher?" asked Dumbledor.

"I want a change I do like my job I've seen too much to many horrors, its getting to me I don't want to do it any more. I think that with my experience I will be able to teach defence that is particle and that will help them".

"Both are extremely good reasons for wanting the job, I understand completely"

As the interviews went on things went well at the end both looked at her and said.

"The job is yours if you want it and don't worry about Severus we are both fine with it" said Minerva with a smile.

"It's not uncommon I can think of several over the years" Dumbledor said.

"Thank you very much I do appreciate this" Serafina replied.

"You have seen so much in the war it has gotten too much for you we can understand that".

Leaving Serafina walked down to the dungeon where as expected she found Severus busy. Seeing her he looked up and saw the grin on her face.

"I got in I'll work at the ministry until school breaks up then start with the new term".

"That is fantastic I am glad you've got it" he replied kissing her.


	5. The Hogwarts Express

Serafina waked into the Kings Cross station dressed in light blue jeans, a pink halter top, pink sneakers and here now long hair swept back. The top showed off the blue western dragon tattoo that was on her right shoulder, and several people looked at it as she passed. She made her way over and stepped on through the barrier. She looked round platform 9 ¾ with a smile it was September the first and she had her place booked on the Hogwarts Express. Most of her stuff was at the school but it was now tradition for all new teachers to travel on the train. Sitting on top of her luggage sat her black with silver spots female Kneazle, who watched the going on with interest. A long white line of fur down her left foreleg made her stand out; Serafina had a similar mark down her left leg. Her large eagle owl Cierra hooted to other owls and people soon became aware that she was the new DADA teacher.

Finding a compartment she sat down with the Knealze on her knee and Cierra on the set opposite.

"So Vespera (evening star) what do you think of the train?"

"It's nice," replied the Kneazle flicking her tail.

Then there came a knock on the door and three faces pocked round.

"Please Professor can we sit her everywhere else is full?" asked a plump girl with ginger hair.

"Of course you can".

With the girl came another girl with blond hair followed by a boy with gypsy coloured shin with black hair. Seeing Vespera they sat way from her a little scared.

"Oh don't worries about her she wont hurt you".

"We've never seen one before that's all Professor Hagrid hasn't covered them yet," said the boy.

"Yeh he says we'll be doing them this year for our OWL'S" said the blond.

"First of all tell me your names, I'm Professor Nightshade, this is Verspera and Cierra".

"I'm Tom Ellis a Griffindor," said the boy.

"I'm Rachel Nox also Griffindor" said the ginger haired girl.

"I'm Emma Pasmore a Ravenclaw we all went to primary school together," said the blond.

"Well it's nice to meet you all I look forward to having you in my class".

When the lunch trolley came round all three looked at Serafina as she asked Vespera if she wanted anything. Finally they neared Hoqwarts all changing into their ropes, with Serafina swapping her muggle dress for a pale blue fitted robe with black heeled shoes. Arriving at Hogsmade there was the normal chaos of getting off and into boats.

"Professor, Vespera" came a shout.

Looking round with Vespera rapped round her neck like a fury scarf Serafina saw Hagrid above the crowed she waved. Reaching the carriages she was greeted by the thestrals. Reaching the castle she was surprised to see Severus waiting for her then lead her into the Great Hall. She sat an watched as the sorting took placing (thinking back to when she had sat there). Then Dumbledor stood up and the chatter stopped.

"Welcome back to a new year at Hogwarts this year will me my last as Headmaster I will be retiring at the end of the year. Now as you all know last year Professor Moody went back to his retirement. I would like to introduce you to Professor Serafina Nightshade, she happens to be a now ex-auror please make her feel welcome. Now the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all, now tuck in".

With that food appeared and all the chatter re-started with many of the staff discussing their summer holidays. Glancing to the Slytherin table she noticed that some of the older students were watching her and some shot hateful glares at her. Seeing this Severus muttered.

"If they cause any problems then they will have ME to deal with. You've overcome all that".

"He's right an they know it many know your story that can't be helped but, since the wars end" said Minerva.

"Many have kept a low profile the war helped; many of their relatives are in Azkaban. As you helped to put them there they will resent you, but time will heal that. Do not forget the others students will thank you" Albus said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank it s just with my history, your right the past has to die".

Reaching her room on the 5th floor a few hours later Serafina smiled as Severus kissed her, one hand stroking her breasts as they both giggled. The sound of feet alerted them and Severus then walked away whistling, Serafina got into bed with Verspera curled up next to her and Cierra at the end.


	6. First Week

The sound of Wake up with Wilamia awoke her at 7am getting up she turned up the volume on the purple radio alarm clock and got ready. Checking her reflection she looked at the blue fitted robes, with Vespera next to her she went down. Reaching the Great Hall she was greet by both Severus and Minerva.

"Ah first day of term I'll warn you Serafina they may be rowdy, so be strict but not too much." Said Minerva.

"If they give you any grief stick them in detention, take points or curse them from here to Christmas" said Severus with a grin.

"I don't think so unlike you Severus I don't want the student's to be scared of me, I don't want them to think I'm a vampire" she replied.

"You don't mind that fact" he replied brushing her knee with his hand.

Leaving she cuffed him round the head then went on her way. The first class proved to be Ravenclaw/Hufflpuff fourth years. After the lesson that had been a practical to see what curse they knew, many went limping or carried up to the hospital wing. Seeing all 12 out of a class of 36 Madam Pomfry shook her head, as a result all were late for their potions lesson. By lunchtime all the students were taking about her many greeting her as she entered the Great Hall for lunch.

"Well Serafinas it seems you have made an impression on the student, from what I've heard you're going to prove popular with them" said Dumbledor with a smile.

"Yes it does even may lot seem very impressed and have taken a liking to you" said Severus.

"Well when they heard my name some must know my family and you did say I should have been in your house" came the reply.

"Well it's true the way you acted some times and what you did as an auror very Slytherian, not at all like a Raveclaw" said Filius.

"They seam nice the kids I'm gong to like living here" said Vespera.

Looking round Serafina saw her chatting with Fitch's cat Iona (island) Granddaughter of Mrs Norris. It had hurt him badly when she had died three years earlier. It had been Ginny Weasly who had helped him a year and a half later giving him Iona. She had taken one of Mrs Norris's kittens in her last year, as the father had been Crockshanks. Since then the kitten had taken up her Grandmother position thought unlike her Grandmother she was friendlier with her students.

As the afternoon bell rang both cats followed Serafina out up to her room both sitting on the window seat. As the class came in they stared at Vespera as being first years, they had never seen one like her.

"Right then sit down now we are going to begin with the basics, the Impediamenta charm that will disarm you opponent".

All looked at her eagerly as they were keen soon the practical began after note taking and both cats looked on with apparent amusement. After the lesson many were limping but all had smiles on their faces. By dinner Serafina was going she was surprised to see Minerva waiting for her.

"I thought I'd come and meet you seeing as my class room is the next floor up. I've hardy seen you being one of my ex students."

"Its nice to see you it had been strange being back here even thought with Severus, since term began" Serafina said as they walked.

"Well I can see by the look of your class that the lesson was a practical, Poppy is going to be thrilled. She's already has one lot of yours up there, better watch it your not going to be popular with her".

"I just wanted to see what my class knew; I believe the best way to teach this subject is practically. Yes do theory but only for some of the lesson and not every lesson, that's how I learned".

"Well be warned Poppy isn't going to like it she not as bad as me but" said Minerva.

"She could make a student tremble and make you think twice, I do remember all the times I saw her, I was her most favourite student".

"You had a tenancy to get into trouble" came a voice.

The pair jumped to see Severus emerging from the dungeons a python around his throat. Joining the pair all three went and sat down watching the students many looked at the potions master as the snake coiled round his chair arm, hissing at any passing students.

By the weeks end Serafina had gotten a reputation among the students as a good teacher, fair, nice and her lesson were hard but fun. Thought none had yet to see her shout this lead some of them to think that she was a soft touch.

On the Saturday she crossed the lawn to a paddock near the forest where a black and silver griffin sat, seeing her, the griffin walked over to the fence. Reaching it Serafina stroked its beak a soft cawing noise in reply, gently she stocked it then entered the paddock.

"So then first weeks been going well Fina" it said.

"It has Vindar (forest warrior) but I love it already, we all need this and I wouldn't want to go back".

"I get you it is nice yes I agree to fly for the fun of it; Hagrid showed me to some forth years. They were scared at first but then, well I gave most of them a ride".

"Ves aggress things are better come lest go for a fly".

The pair flew all afternoon landing back just before dinner to the amassment of some sixth years that grinned when they saw the pair.

"Before you ask yes he is mine, yes I can understand him, and no you can't ride him, and if you come near him without me you'll stand a change of losing a finger or two".

That night she sat in her room with Severus just together kissing relaxing both curled up together happy.

"Your week has been going kitten you are popular with the students and now things are perfect".

"They are Sev I love it here and I get to be with you as long as the students don't find out then" she smiled.

"Then it will work a treat I never thought then that I'd fall for anyone, least if all an ex-student".

"We couldn't help it after what you went through well that's the past".

"Yes it is I now have wanted I freedom and the most amazing person to share it with" he replied kissing her.


	7. Christmas

It was the last week of term before the holidays and the Christmas spirit was defiantly in the air. The Great Hall was magnificent, all common rooms were decorated, and all suits of armour had been bewitched to sing carols. It was quiet something hear O come all ye faithful and such like from behind a visor, also many of the teachers had decorated their rooms.

The talk in the Great Hall on the Saturday morning was of last minute present as it was that last Hogsmeade visit. All were soon leaving walking with Severus, Minerva and Sinistra, Serafina walked with a smile.

"Right then I need Devish and Bangs, Honeyduckes and Weasly's Poltergeist's Pranks," she said.

"Let me guess you're nephews like to play pranks" said Minverva.

"Yes but it's a family tradition on my mothers side that we play jokes on each other at Christmas" she replied.

They reached the shop the finding the front window a blaze of colour and products. Entering they saw Fred Weasly at the till grinning as he serving customers

"Hi Professors so then bit of a surprise to see you here, wouldn't think you'd come".

"Well Mr Weasly Serafina needs some things, the place looks nice after what happened here" said Minerva.

"Yeh well that's to past it's been four years since then, we need a branch here, seeing as Peeves was a friend. I only come here on the holls, better get back".

Four years previously Zonks had been destroyed by Death Eaters out of spite; the owner had sold up and moved to Australia. The Weasly twins had bought it naming the shop after Peevse who was a regular.

After a long time in Honeyducks the group came out eating hot chocolate fudge, it was hot fudge with a thick hot chocolate centre. Reaching the Three Broomsticks they found the place packed with Students as expected. It was late when they left after a few Firewhiskeys, WKD's and other things all were far from sober. It as amusing for the students to see their teachers acting like clowns under the influence, as they had gotten into a drinking contest. Severus took Serafina leading her down to his room, there they kissed and chatted.

"Four years since I fell in love with years the best four years" she said.

"Yes love I know I love you so much" he replied running his hand across her leg.

"I'm ready if you are there is no one in the world I would want to do it with. I fell in love with you in sixths year" she said.

Severus looked at her he smiled.

"If this is what you want then I am I don't want to push you".

"Four years is enough time to know that my feelings will never change they never did even after I left".

Gently Severus took off her dress the she his robes soon they stood naked. That night they both got what they had longed for, two misfits had found happiness.


	8. Rose Bushes

It was April and spring had sprung at lat the Easter holidays had come. After the Xmas holidays three work had come think and fast for all. Added to this had been a nasty case food poising resulting in half the school being ill. Holding hands with Severus that night Serafin smiled as she gazed at the stars. Grinning slyly Severus drew her towards the roses and she instantly understood.

"You do realise Sev that if any"

"Relax they wont come near here I've put out a warning that one my pets has escaped an was last seen in these bushes and that it can kill in seconds."

"Naughty boy well as long as thinks are then" she replied slipping of her dress.

Gazing at her Severus grinned and soon the pair lay together happily.

The next morning the sunlight awoke the pair as they smiled getting up an slipping into the castle. But not unnoticed as Iona was just coming in and saw the pair. Over the next few days the pace got more exotic as they tied to hide from student's ands staff alike.

On the Saturday night around 9pm Serafina and Severus lay on his bed when there was the sound of knocking on his door. Getting up Severus grimaced he got up grapping his dressing gown as he went. Opening the door he saw Filius standing there.

"Ah Severus I wonder of you have seen Serafina it's just that she promised to help me go over the plan for the duelling club some time this week. It's just now we are both free".

"I have seen her an she isn't free at the moment and won't be for some time, I suggest you leave it till tomorrow afternoon" Severus replied with a grin.

"Right then just tell me where she is and I can have a quick word with her".

"That isn't possible she is currently in no position to see you".

Then Filuus caught on as he saw the light blush on Severus face and turned tail and ran off, running straight into Minerva.

"Oh Filus just the man, just a reminder, the heads meeting tomorrow night. Now then I just have to tell Severus".

"I wouldn't go any where near his room Minerva I just went looking for Serafina".

"Yes and you found them kissing each other".

"No Severus answered the door in a dressing gown and his hair was a mess, I think I heard giggle coming from up the stairs".

"Its only ah right now I get you well then I think I had better leave it then don't want to disturb them" she said wondering up the other way.

Meanwhile in Severus room the pair in question giggles as they sat drinking with Serafina attached to the bed by a pair shackles. Her short purple night dress stood out against the bright green sheets as Sebverus smiled at her.

"He must have cottoned on to what we are up to" she said.

"Must have my princess" he replied kissing her passionltyl.

The next morning on Easter day neither appeared at breakfast, and only appeared towards the middle of dinner. Seeing this Minerva an Filius grimaced as Serafina and Severus grinned.

"We don't want to know".

"We don't wan to tell you" he replied.

It was the last night of the holdidays and Severus and Serafina lay in the rosebushes all cloths had cast aside. Both had grins on their faces and were not paying attention to anything but each other. Then came a shriek that could have wake the dead and both looked round to see Pomona staring at them.

"Oh FUCK" cried Severus getting up and grapping his cloths.

"Oh BASTARD" yelled Serafina grabbing her cloths and following him. Running they reach the castles and ran into the dungeons. Reaching Severus's room and gasped.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe Pomona, of this is bad" said Serafina.

"To bloody right, this is not good at all" reploed Sevreus.

Elsewhere Pomona sat with Ronalda and Minerva relating what she had just seen.

"It was just such a shock I only went to see if nay students were playing about. I never expected to" she shuddered.

"Calm down if you're like this what are they liken this is such fun. Catching Severus Snape in the act not to mention Serafina" laughed Ronalda.

"You both had better calm down unless you have a death wish, they are going to kill the pair of you" said Minerva.

"Ah yes they could curse me from here to next century".

The next morning Severus and Serafina confronted Pomona and Ronalda and did curse them so hard. Poppy had to call Minvera in order to sort out the problem and the accident was never mentioned again.


	9. Years End

Serafina looked out across Hogwarts grounds the sub was out and summer was here. Looking she saw all students laid out it was a day before the end of term and things had gone fast. Christmas had been as she expect she had spent it with her mother's side mother, also with her other brother. All that side lived in Budapest her Mother had gone back after breaking up with her father when Serafina was 14.

"It's been a good year things have flown," she thought".

A pair of arms rapped themselves a round her Severus kissed her passionately.

"Yeh a month travelling across the USA with the man I love cant get much better then that".

"I know freedom don't look for him when the time comes then you will get him".

"Sev I don't care anymore let others find him, either way his fates the same. I'm finished with that let others catch him its not".

That next evening all were gathered in the Great Hall, as Albus Dumbledor ended his reign as Hogwarts Headmaster and passed the job to Minerva McGonagall. Harry Potter along with others including Remus Lupin, Tonks, the Weaslys and many others sat and watched. Standing up Minerva said.

"I thank you are choosing me I will continue to teacher as it is something that has been done before. For the Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts I name Severus Snape".

Severus sat looking stunt then got up to a round of applause catching Serafina eye he grinned. Afterwards he sat with Serafina, Minerva and Harry chatting happily. Occasionally a student would come up with a poster asking for Harry's autograph.

"So Harry things are going well never had a player like you for years" said Minerva with a smile.

"Its amazing I never thought I'd be playing or to be seeker for England, it's the best job in the world" he replied.

"Well you did play here so it works for you love the eye by the way, which looks painful" said Serafina.

Harry grinned as he felt the fine left black it had come from a Bluger after a collision three days before against France.

The next day Serafina stood with Hagrid watched the Hogwarts express set of for Kingscross.


End file.
